


Sorrow Before Peace

by Underecho



Series: Sorrow before Peace [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Protective Sans, Skelefrisk, Skeleton Frisk, Smart Sans, papa sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underecho/pseuds/Underecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk Sacrifices their selves to break the barrier.<br/>But what happens if Sans isn't ready to let go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was time, they had made friends with every monster, and learned every monster's story, made friends, found family. It was time. All that was left was to break the barrier and lead their new friends to the surface.

Asriel need more power. It wasn’t working, he couldn’t break the barrier, “I can’t do it, Frisk I need more power...”

Frisk offered Asriel their soul, “ _Will this be enough?”_ they signed.

“It would but using your power would kill you! You wouldn’t be able to reset!”

Frisk offered their soul and their life, to free their friends and family, _“it's worth the cost, please free them!”_

Asriel sobbed as he accepted Frisk’s soul and was finally able to break the barrier. He turned to Frisk, “You’ll have a few minutes to say goodbye to them.”

_“Thank you Asriel for everything and good-bye”_

Frisk soon woke up surrounded by her new friends and family. They burst into tears, “ _Sans this is the last reset. I gave up the power to break the barrier.”_

Sans stared at Frisk in shock “Kiddo thats great, but what will that do to you?”

_“It will kill me.”_

There was a horrified gasp from everyone when they saw what Frisk had signed.

_“Sorry there was no other way to break the barrier. I love you all. Goodbye.”_ With that signed Frisk collapsed, letting go and giving in to blackness, surrounded by their family.

\---------

Sans was nervous he knew this was risky and might not work, but Frisk was dying and everyone knew it. Papyrus couldn’t keep a smile on his face, Undyne and Alphys were crying, Toriel was at risk of falling and Asgore was trying not to break. Everyone knew the child who had saved them was dying after they broke the barrier and freed them.

Sans felt their soul fading as he held them and knew it was no or never, He grabbed Frisk and teleported much to everyone else’s shock and fury. He was in his secret lab now he called to Frisk’s soul and saw it fading and knew he only had minutes to attempt to help Frisk. He got to work he enveloped frisk soul in his magic and started to attempt to change it at the same time he cut his arm and used some of the magic blood and determination to create a shot for Frisks soul. There was a blinding flash of light as Frisk’s Soul shifted flashing red blue red blue before slowly calming to a light purple with spots of blue and red.

Sans let out a breath he had been holding, as Frisks soul stabilized. Frisk still had a long road to travel before they were well but they now had a chance. He was to tired to be surprised that Frisk now had the soul of a monster. Sans teleported up to his room with Frisk before collapsing on to the bed still holding the child thought of as his own to him as he fell asleep

\-----

No one could believe That Sans had just grabbed the human and vanished. Papyrus was furious right alongside everyone else he was also miserable the human was gone and were likely dead. They had fallen down shortly after they broke the barrier because of this no one had left yet. Papyrus was worried that Asgore’s clone would soon join Frisk and fall down it was hard to watch as she grieved for his small human friend. Papyrus felt the need to say “I’m Sorry For My Brothers Actions I Don’t Know Why He Would Steal The Human Away From Us” as he approached Toriel and folded her into a hug.

Toriel wept for the small human child who had called her mom. She couldn’t understand why her friend had taken the child away. The worst part was she didn't know if child was dead yet or not and she was losing a battle against losing hope. She saw the friends her child had made and realized that the child had truly only left her to explore and make more friends. She saw Asgore and found something to help her hold on to her hope that the child’s life was not lost for no reason. She felt her resolve harden and said “Asgore the people need their ruler  to lead them can I help you with that?” She knew it was only a distraction but it was all she had.

\-------

Sans woke up when Frisk started to shake him. He didn’t know how long they had slept but he woke up quickly and started to look Frisk over they were pale very pale but otherwise seemed ok “What’s up kiddo?”

_”How am I alive?”_ They signed

“That a bit complicated but I tried to save you by turning you into a monster I don’t know how well it worked”

_“Oh can we go see the others?”_

Sans checked his magic then nodded “Yeah I can get us there you ready?”

Frisk shook their head and signed “ _let's go anyways”_

\--------

Several hours had passed since his judge had vanished with the human who was surely dead by now he wondered why his judge had left like that. Right now though he was busy trying to keep the woman he loved from falling he knew that she was trying to keep hope that the child had not died in vain. He watched as his guard captain comforted his Royal scientist “Undyne, Alphys how are you holding up?”

“Poorly” was Undynes muttered reply she hugged Alphys again unsure if she was giving or receiving comfort from her girl. Frisk had been the one to open their eyes and show them their feelings were mutual. Undyne was going to miss that punk!

\-------

Sans teleported himself and Frisk back to the throne room near all of their friends. He was light headed now but they were back now.

Papyrus saw his brother in the throne room and shouted “THERE YOU ARE BROTHER, WHY DID YOU TAKE THE HUMAN AND DISAPPEAR?”

“Heh I had to try something Pap I’m not sure how well it worked though.” Everyone was now staring at Sans in disbelief and anger now and Sans felt guilt crawling up his back.

“WHERE’S THE HUMAN?”

“They’re right here” as he pulled Frisk out of the shadows.

Frisk was scared they had almost died and these people knew that she didn’t know how they would react to seeing her again. It was soon shown that fear had been pointless as her friends and family rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. Frisk burst into tears and signed, “ _I’m sorry, I made you so sad. I love you guys please don’t be mad at me, I’m sorry.”_

No one knew how to respond to that Frisk was shaking as they sobbed convinced that they all would hate them.

Sans swept Frisk up into his arms “Babybones we are not mad, we love you and nothing you have done make us stop loving you.” Frisks only response was to curl up in Sans arm as they sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans was glad everyone had calmed down. Frisk got a lot of hugs and Sans was asked a lot of  questions everyone wanted to know why he has grabbed Frisk and vanished he told them that he would explain later and refuse to answer any more questions. 

Frisk was staying close to him. He saw them yawn and scooped them up holding them in his arms as they fell asleep. He didn’t show that he was concerned at their temperature as they passed where the barrier had been, and were greeted by thousands of stars. 

The small group of monsters soon returned to the underground to sleep before beginning the process of joining life on the surface. They returned to their homes to prepare for the next day and sleep. Sans insisted that Frisk stay with him and Papyrus.

\---------

Papyrus thought Sans was acting weird he was being Very protective of the small human and refused to let anyone take them from him. He was also not being lazy and seemed exhausted. When they got home he took the human to his room and put them to bed after using his magic to clean it. Papyrus was proud of Sans for cleaning his room, however he was worried by Sans actions that were so at odds with his normal behavior he decided that he had to get the reason for these behaviors out of Sans.

“Pap what do you want for your bedtime story tonight, Fluffy Bunny?”

“SANS I WANT THE TRUTH ARE YOU OKAY AND WILL FRISK BE OKAY?”

Sans froze before he seemed to cave “Pap I don’t know if Frisk will be alright I’ll expailn if you promise to let me tell the others.”

Papyrus was shocked Sans had agreed to tell him what was up it took him less than a second to promise, “As long as you tell the other soon I promise not to tell them!” he kept his voice a little softer to show Sans how serious he was then sat up and patted the bed next to inviteing Sans to sit down.

\--------

Sans sat down heavily and began to explain “I did something that I didn’t know would work I tried to use my magic to keep Frisks soul from fading it worked but only just and it changed her soul.”

“What do you mean it changed her soul?”

“It's no longer a human soul it's now a Monster Soul.”

Papyrus gasped “HOW WILL THAT AFFECT THEM”

“I don’t know how ever I think it is going to change their appearance they were getting lighter as we walked home”

“ARE YOU NOW THEIR FATHER AS WELL SINCE THEY HAVE YOUR MAGIC?”

“I will be if they want me to be” Sans said this so quietly almost like a prayer.

“WOWIE this is a lot to take in.”

“Thanks for listening Paps I need to go check on them they are still in a lot of danger. I don’t know if they will survive being turned into a monster, I’m playing this by ear.”

“KNOW I’M HERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS”

“Thanks Pap it means a lot to me.”Sans left the room and hurried back to his own to check on Frisk.

Sans returned to his to see a horrible sight Frisk was slowly dusting her skin and hair were falling apart. With a cry of fear he ran to Frisk and pulled out her soul ready to use more magic to keep her here, only to find her soul was stressed but stable. He again looked at Frisk and what he saw shocked him Frisks body was turning to dust leaving a skeletal child behind.The same size as Frisk, he couldn’t help it he picked her up and started to sob in relief.

\-----

Frisk woke up to Sans holding her and sobbing, they reached out to touch Sans face and yelped in shock. Their hand was skeletal Frisk started to panic why were they a Skeletal and why was Sans crying. Frisk poked Sans to get his attention and signed, ” _ Are you okay is something wrong why am I a skeleton now?” _

Sans started to laugh and replied “I’m okay now I thought I was going to lose you again. I don't know if anything is wrong but I doubt it, and you're a skeleton because you are now a monster shaped by magic and some of my determination and fragments of your human soul.

“ _ Wow“  _  was all Frisk could say for some time,  _ “how are we going to tell everyone else that your my Dad now!” _


	3. Chapter 3

_ “How are we going to tell everyone else that you're my Dad now!” _

\----

Sans asked, “You want me to be your dad?”

_“Of course I do Dad that's ok right? I thought you would want me if not...I can leave”_ Frisk signed they seemed to almost be in tears as they looked at Sans.

“Of course I want you nothing would make me happier I just thought you would want to be with Toriel not me”

_ “I want to stay with you, DAD!”  _ Frisk signed with force before throwing herself into Sans arms and starting to sob.

\---

Sans held Frisk tightly to himself and let a few tears of joy fall as he held his little girl. It took Frisk a long time to calm down, Sans wondered why Frisk didn’t seem to like Toriel much and decided he needed to ask why and about possible parents above ground as well. “Frisk, sweetie are we going to need to contact parents when we reach the surface?”

_ “No i’m a orphan and the people who were supposed to take care of me didn’t.” _

“Okay good to know what do you want to tell tori she seems to think of you as her child?”

_ “I don't want to stay with someone who wants a perfect child!” _

“What do you mean Frisk Tori seems to love you for who you are I don’t think she want a perfect child.

_ “Then why does she only stop Asgore when I don’t do anything wrong! I have to be prefect for her to help me.”  _ Frisk was close to tears again and holding Sans tight.

“Ok I see what your saying one last question before we both get some more sleep do you want to tell the others about the resets now that this is the last one?”

_ “I don’t know they deserve to know but I don’t want them to hate me because of my mistake that let Chara in.” _

“Ok I understand how about we tell them in the future when they know you better and know you would never hurt them?”

_ “I like that plan” _

“Then let's get some sleep, babybones”

\---

Papyrus woke up early as usual and decided to go make breakfast spaghetti for Frisk and Sans he hoped they would like it. He decided to use the less fun but quieter and cleaner method that tended to make better  spaghetti, he got to work and soon had three plate of magical spaghetti ready for breakfast and went to wake up the two lazybones.

“IT'S TIME TO GET UP YOU LAZYBONES” Papyrus yelled as he opened Sans door with too much force only to see the cutest thing Sans holding a little skeleton in his arms as he slept.

Wait a little skeleton, was that Frisk?

\----

Sans started wake when Paps threw open the door Paps was now staring at frisk and seemed to notice that the sheet was no longer on the bed and covered in dust, monster dust.

“IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT AND WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN THE DUST OVER BREAKFAST WHICH IS READY” Pap said seeming nervous.

“Everyone’s alright Pap the dust is a byproduct of Frisk here turning into a skeleton monster and breakfast sound great.”


	4. Chapter 4

Papyrus was relieved when he discovered that Frisk was okay, shocked that they are now a skeleton, and trying not to laugh as they tried to eat. Frisk was trying to learn the magic that allows skeletons to eat and not having much luck. They had spaghetti hanging out the bottom of their shirt and their shirt was covered in sauce.

“Come on Frisk focus on absorbing the food in your mouth”

Frisk finally managed to eat some spaghetti and gasped then signed  _ “I did it, it tastes so good” _

The skeleton brothers gave them smile and a cheer. They sat eating their spaghetti quietly Frisk slowly through the meal got better at eating. After breakfast (and a shower for frisk) They start to prepare to tell the others and start on the necessary steps to rejoin the life on the surface.

Frisk was terrified of how the others might react to her new appearance but knew she had to face them.

\-------

Sans could tell that Frisk was scared however he was lost on how to help them. He already felt his protective side going into overdrive when ever he saw her. However they both had to roll with the punches. 

He was glad when it was time to go the three skeletons left the house and teleported to the area near the barrier they were the last to arrive. There was some confusion when the other saw three skeleton and no frisk.

“Where’s the punk and who is this little bag of bones?” Undyne asked

“It’s time for me to explain how Frisk became a skeleton monster.” was Sans reply 

There was a collective gasp as what Sans had said sunk in 

“My Child is that really you.”

Frisk nodded hiding behind Sans, Sans only response not missed by Toriel was to squeeze her hand protectively. “To save Frisk’s life I tried the same thing Gaster tried with me and Paps only I got it to work fully. Gasters goal was to resurrect some of the children that had fallen into the underground and died when they landed.”

Everyone looked at Sans in shock none of them could believe that Gaster had created them by using dead humans. Papyrus’s shock however was that Sans was sharing their origins.

“Why are you all so surprised dad knew how skeletons were born on the surface and the only thing he did that was odd was try to tie the memories of the dead humans to us it didn’t work well on us but it does show I remembered the stars and Papyrus is loves cars he built his bed after all based on those memories. However where gaster used the bodies of a two and three year old that were dead I use a dieing ten year old and was able to bind the remnants of the dying soul to her new one with a bit of magic and some of my DNA to create a monster with all of Frisks memories. The side effects are she is now a monster and a skeleton. The reason I didn’t tell you all yesterday was Frisk was still at risk and I was still supplying extra magic. However I believe that she is stable in her new form now.” Sans waited nervously for a response from the others after he finish still standing protectively in front of his little girl.

“So your F-frisk dad now?” Alphys asked into the silence.

_ “ Yes, Sans is my Dad”  _ Frisk signed sharply as if to say and there nothing anyone can do about it.

Everyone started laughing after that accepting Frisk and Sans and everything that had come to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short Fanfic and sorry for the HUGE numbers of grammar errors


	5. A/N time for a rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting this story with hopefully fewer errors

I'm Putting a new better version of this work up so please give it a try.


End file.
